The Return Of Neverland
by MagicalFanfictions
Summary: What happens when it turns out that Killian Jones has a daughter and her and Henry get kidnapped by Peter Pan together because he needs both of them to save Neverland? Will they actually find a way to save this magical land on their own and can they do it in time? Could Felix be the key to tell them what is really going on? Read this story and find out.
1. Daughter of the Pirate

I was told all my life that I was going to be important to a very magical land that I would ultimately have to save along with one of my best friends, Henry Mills. My name is Kelley Jones and my father, Killian Jones or Captain Hook, had taught me that in order to stay true to a pirate I needed to distrust everyone and this was what the lesson I went with my entire life so, when my dad actually turned good it was going to take me sometime to get used to helping people instead of helping myself. I was luck enough to have a best friend, Henry, to help me stay on the right path. That is why when the strange but, familiar looking boy told us to trust him I did. I should have just gone with my gut feeling. Now I'm trapped here in this "camp" with lunatic boys, Henry, and Peter Pan. The oldest boy, Felix, stared at me from across the camp. He looked no older than 16 which was just my luck considering I was 15 turing 16. I looked at him to catch his grey eyes staring into my bright blue ones. I had enough. I got up from the log and marched over to him.

"What do you want?!" I asked the tall slender boy.

"Excuse me pirate?" Felix asked bending down in front of me until he was just inches away from my face.

"Don't call me that, Lost Boy, and you heard what I said." I scrunched my nose from the anger that I was feeling.

"I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are pirate." He moved his face closer to me as if he were going to kiss me. He was quickly stopped when I slapped him. He grabbed his cheek and turned to face me slowly with a smirk on his face.

"Next time you try to kiss a girl you best make sure she actually has the least bit of attraction towards you, Lost Boy." I said with a smile as wide as the ocean.

"Felix!" Pan called from across the camp.

"Round the boys up for a…game." Peter smiled sinisterly. When all the boys were settled down he lead us to an empty space in a part of the camp and drew a circle.

"Ok boys! Who here wants to do a bit of sword fighting?" I looked up from the ground. I was standing in the back next to Henry. The Lost Boys looked ecstatic when Pan had mentioned the game.

"Great! Then we shall have a tournament. First up, Henry!" Pan pointed to Henry as I stepped in front of him.

"Nobody is going to fight Henry!" I growled back at Peter.

"Well, Love. I'm sorry but that's just how the game goes." He smiled and signaled for Henry to get into the circle.

"I'll fight for him!" I said as I stood up straight. Peter smirked at me.

"Ok then. Slightly!" Peter called. Slightly the most conceited of the lost boys stepped up.

"Your up first lad." Peter stepped back.

"The first to get pushed out of the circle loses and the winner continues. Ready?" Pan asked as he gave me a sword.

"BEGIN!"

"Don't worry, girl. I won't brag when it's over." Slightly smiled at me when I hit his sword out of his hand and the circle.

"Oh trust me, I'm positive you won't be bragging." I held the sword up to his throat and moved him backwards until he was completely out of the circle. One by one me and Felix beat each of the lost boys until it was only us left. Felix bowed his head to me when he got into the circle.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to break your streak but, I am undefeated." Felix smirked before Pan started the match. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight but I also knew I wasn't going to lose to a boy like Felix. I charged for him when he threw his sword out of the circle and caught me in a headlock making me drop my sword. I escaped quickly and grabbed my sword as he pulled out a dagger. He dodged all of my swings until I faked him out and cut his face.

"Well, that's gonna leave a scar." I hit the dagger out of his hand and he came at me knocking me to the ground easily comparing our sizes. He was on top of me and had me pinned just next to the circle line. He had made one mistake though, he left my legs free. I smiled.

"Don't worry, Love. I'll keep the undefeated title warm." I mustard all of my strength to push Felix up and over me. He landed outside of the circle.

"Well, at least now we have proof you were raised by a pirate. Not to bad, Pirate" Felix smiled and said to me from the ground.

"You're not to bad yourself, Lost Boy." I got up and helped him to his feet. His face was bleeding from the deep cut I had caused. I reached forward to try and touch it before he quickly stopped me.

"Yeah, it hurts real bad. Touching it isn't gonna help my situation." He laughed in his throat.

"I can sew it up if you stop by my tent later on." I was always sewing up my dads flesh wounds so I knew this one was going to be a piece of cake.

"You know what I will, Pirate." He smiled and took a few steps before turning around and facing me once more.

"Well now I can tell my self every day something that I never thought I would say." He said to me.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I'm friends with the daughter of a pirate!" He smiled before turning around and walking into his tent.


	2. The Darkside of Neverland

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I was to busy worrying about what Pan wanted with us. I was determined to get off that island by morning.

"Henry, Henry wake up." I whispered to Henry. He was easy to wake up considering he was on edge.

"Wh-What are you doing Kelley?" Henry asked still groggy.

"I'm getting us out of here. Here, put this on." I handed him a brown hooded cloak and put one on myself. I equipped myself with a bow and a couple of arrows just in case we really needed them. I opened the tent just enough to where I could see the camp grounds. Everyone was asleep which was giving us a perfect escape. We quietly walked out and hid behind the tents. I lead Henry to the woods and just when we thought that we were in the clear we heard a familiar voice.

"Pan! The prisoners they've escaped!" Felix called to Pan. It didn't really matter that the message was intended for Pan only because he was so loud the entire camp heard and immediately came after us. The camp wasn't to far back so we knew we needed to hurry.

"Run!" I pointed Henry in the direction ahead of us and quickly took out an arrow and shot it to some bushes to throw off the lost boys.

"Over here!" One yelled and I quickly took off after Henry. I ended up in a clearing with a huge tree on one side and a path leading to the beach on the other but no Henry to be found.

"Henry! Henry!" I yelled and I heard something in the bushes.

"The lost boys." I whispered to myself when I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and pull me into a hollowed out tree trunk. I screamed and kicked and pulled as hard as I could until I was finally able to get a good hit on the person.

"Ow!" Henry said.

"Sorry Henry. Shh!" I whispered before placing Henry behind me as I watched Pan and the Lost Boys gather in the center of the clearing.

"Find them now!" Pan yelled as the boys took off in a panic. Pan snapped his fingers teleporting to who knows where and then silence.

"All clear." I told Henry as we exited the tree trunk.

"Is it now?" A British female voice called before appearing before us were six young women who looked as if all the light inside of them had been burnt out and all that was left in their hearts were darkness.

"Fairies." Henry said looking shocked at them.

"You know us?" A girl with long black hair asked us.

"Yes, your Vidia." He said pointing to the girl with the long black hair and began to say each of the fairies names. One by one they stepped up.

"Your Rosetta." A female with short red hair appeared.

"Fawn" A girl with a long brown braid stepped up.

"Iridessa" A girl with her black hair in a bun stepped up.

"Silver mist" A girl with dark blue hair stepped up.

"And.." I stopped Henry before he could say the last girl's name.

"Tinker bell" The blonde stepped up and smirked.

"Well, look who's been doing their fairytale research." The females where surrounding us. Henry looked confused and scared.

"Henry, on the count of three run as fast as you can towards the water ok." Henry paused and looked up at me scared.

"Trust me." I smiled at him and he nodded. I took out my bow.

"One." I reached for my arrow, the fairies seemed on edge because they noticed my movement.

"Two." I placed the arrow on the draw string and pulled back quickly and aimed for Tinkerbell's head.

"Three!" I quickly changed the direction of my arrow and aimed it at her arm and released the arrow. It cut her and all the fairies rushed over to her giving me the perfect chance to go after Henry. From behind us I could hear Tinkerbell yell.

"After them!" I smiled as I found Henry standing on the beach, the lost boys facing him. I ran as fast as I could and reached Henry in time. We were close to the water.

"Henry, the water. Go!" I directed him towards the water.

"I can't swim." He faced me. Perfect that's exactly what I needed.

"Ok. Wrap your arms around my neck as tight as you can and don't let go!" I ran into the water, Henry following close behind. When we reached the deep waters Henry grabbed onto my back and we began swimming. Everything seemed to be looking up as long as I could swim us to the other side of the island until we heard singing.

"Mermaids!" Henry yelled and I was grabbed by my foot. We were getting pulled back to shore. I kicked and punched but nothing was working. I grabbed an arrow and started stabbing at the mermaid which only caused her to get even more upset. We finally reached the shore.

"Here you are Peter." The mermaid said with her British voice.

"Thanks, love. I'll make sure to come and visit you girls later." It made me sick to see that all of these beautiful creatures had been working for Pan. The fairies, mermaids, and lost boys had us trapped.

"I told you that you were mine. If you need a reminder then I better give it you." He reached into Henry's chest and grabbed his heart out.

"NO!" I screamed but the fairies held me back keeping me far from Pan and Henry. The lost boys started chanting.

"Crush, Crush, Crush!"

"Sorry Henry. No hard feelings." Pan smirked crushing the boy's heart.

I was awaken from my dream by the sound of the lost boys chanting.

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!" I walked out of my tent to find Henry wielding a crossbow facing Felix who had an apple on his head. Pan turned around and his green eyes met my light blue ones and spoke.

"Your just in time. The fun is about to begin."


	3. Old Friends

I looked at Henry who had a concerned look on his face. I could tell that he didn't want to shoot the bow. I had to do something, but what.

"Pan! You can't make him shoot the arrow!" I yelled trying to stall Pan but, he just looked back at me then continued to look at Henry.

"Trust yourself Henry!" Pan said and he went on and on. As he was doing his little speech I shook my head in the direction of Pan signaling for him to shoot Pan instead. When Pan was done talking Henry aimed the bow at Felix then quickly turned to shoot Pan. Pan caught the arrow as if it was a baseball. Henry's mouth dropped open.

"I told you it was exhilarating." Pan smirked and turned to face towards me. He gave me an evil grin and pointed at me.

"Run Henry!" I yelled before the Lost Boys charged at me. I found an opening in between the two smallest boys and I ran. I got a cut on my arm but it wasn't drawing to much blood. I met Henry as we were running and continued to head for the beach. I fell to the ground and pain filled my body when I crashed into and unexpected object, Pan.

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy to escape from me did you?" Pan said as he kneeled down in front of me. I picked up my head and my eyes met with Felix's standing behind Pan.

"I figured it was worth a shot." I smirked but the smirk was quickly replaced with pain as Pan stood back up and kicked me. I could see Felix flinch at the sight of me getting hurt. He stepped in front of Pan.

"I'll take her back to camp, Pan. You can go find the boy." Pan's smirk turned to anger.

"I'm sorry Felix, do I take orders from you now?" Pan said as he looked at the tall boy with piercing eyes.

"I'm just saying Pan that it would be faster for you to get the boy than any of us." Pan looked down at me as I slowly got onto my knees.

"Fine, but have her fix that nasty cut on your face when you get back to camp." Felix nodded and proceeded to pick me up of the floor. I quickly pushed him away.

"I have legs, thanks." I glared at him. No matter how bad my head or my legs hurt I wasn't going to let this boy think that he is the strongest of all of us. When we finally reached camp Felix went to grab a needle and some thread so that I could sew up his face. He then lead me to my tent and sat down on a stool in front of my bed.

"This is most definitely going to hurt, ok." I said as I was threading the needle. When we were finished I laid down on the bed not even waiting for Felix to leave the room. I felt him stand up and loom over me.

"What?" I said with my arm placed lazily over my face.

"Are you ok? That's a pretty nasty bruise on your cheek from when Pan kicked you." I moved my arm to see Felix's concerned face looking down at me.

"I'm fine." I said and laid my hand back over my face.

"Pan's back!" All of the Lost Boys shouted with glee. I walked out of my tent to see Henry shaking with fear. As soon as he saw me he ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Did he hurt you?" I said as I kneeled down to his level. He shook his head no, not even wanting to speak.

"Ok, now for your punishment." Pan smiled and walked over to me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet. Felix ran over and smacked his hand away. Pan's eyes filled with rage. Pan grabbed Felix by the throat and pushed him up against the tree.

"If you ever get in the way of my work again I will not hesitated to rip your heart out and crush it to dust." Pan released the boy and walked over to me again. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out into the middle of the forest. When we reached god knows where on Neverland he ordered Felix to lower a cage. I looked up and saw that there was a second one containing a scared girl no older than 13.

"If you want to run away like a stray dog then I will treat you like a stray dog." Pan threw me into the cage and turned around.

"Pan!" I called be fore he was able to get a good distance away.

"What?" He asked. He was expecting an apology or for me to beg but all he got was a warning.

"If you hurt Henry I swear to god I will destroy every last piece of magic and love you ever had just so you could suffer before I rip your throat away from your body." I said and he just smirked at me.

"Oh don't worry, dear, I wouldn't think of hurting the heart that is ultimately keeping me alive. If I were you I would worry more about my safety." He turned and with two long strides he was gone. Felix raised the cage and looked up at me.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt Henry." I rolled my eyes and with that there was silence. Later that night I heard a twig snap jolting me awake.

"Who's there?" With that question an arrow flew from the brush and cut the rope keeping me in the air. I fell and whoever had planned on helping me escape didn't think of how painful my fall was going to be. A woman stepped out from behind the bushes. I could recognize this female from my dream.

"Tinker bell?" I asked and she looked at me. She cut rope holding my cage door shut and I was free.

"I need you to come with me. You are going to save the magic that Pan is destroying on this island." She said pulling my arm.

"What? No, I can't I have a little brother who needs me." I said and her eyes softened.

"I can help you get him back but afterwards I need you to come with me." I nodded.

"Wait, how do I know I can trust you?" I said and she turned to look at me.

"Because in another life we were partners. Let's just say.. Old friends." She said and smiled at me as she lead me back towards Pan's camp.

"Now let's go get your brother!"


	4. The Price

We didn't have a plan or any clue of how we were going to beat Pan without one of us getting hurt, all we knew was that we were two determined girls giving Pan exactly what he deserved. All I needed was for Henry to be safe at home. If things didn't work out the way I wanted it to I would feel like I was meant to do nothing in this world. My purpose is to forever and always protect my family and Henry was as close to family as it got on this island. I refuse to fail him. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Tinkerbell spoke.

"Ok, so here is the plan. You shoot Pan with the arrow, we grab Henry, we get out. Clear?" I looked at her with realizing exactly who she was.

"Tink? Tink! Your the young fairy I used to play with in my dreams. We…were best friends. I'm…sorry." I looked down at the ground. Tink lifted my chin.

"For what? Growing up? I'd much prefer you grow up than stay trapped on this island and besides, look at me. I grew up too!" I smiled and stared into her eyes. I realized that Henry wasn't my only family on this island now. I had her, my best friend.

"Now, let's go get your brother." She said releasing my chin. We approached the camp taking note of most of the Lost Boys leaving to hunt. We threw nightshade powder into the camp knocking the remainder of the Lost Boys out. All except for Pan, Felix, and Henry.

"Now ladies! Did you really think that Nightshade was going to keep me from missing you two? I thought you might have been smarter than that." Pan said smirking as we dropped from the trees onto the floor infant of the three boys.

"We are smarter than that." Tink said as i aimed the arrow and released. He caught it of course and that was exactly what we wanted.

"Not smart enough. Oi, Love?" I giggled as the spell over took his body and froze him.

"Nothing else to say, smart ass." I ran and grabbed Henry and turned to see Felix standing in front of Tink. In her hand she held his heart.

"T-Tink, you're better than this." He said pleading her to let him live.

"How would you know? You ripped my heart out, why can't I do the same to you?" I looked into her eyes to see pure pain. No matter how much I wanted to let her get it over with I knew this was going to ruin her for the rest of her life.

"Tink, he isn't worth the guilt and pain. Trust me, this won't fix anything." I said. She faced toward me and shoved the heart back into his chest.

"It's your lucky day, I'm feeling generous." She said and i took a step forward when I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"I should say the same for you, love." Pan had unfrozen and now had a knife pressed to my back and he showed no signs of hesitation.

"You and the boy can leave under one condition. Kelley here stays." Pan proposed. My heart sank when I saw the two hurt faces in front of me.

"NO!" Tink said.

"Tink. It's fine." I said nodding to her, trying to reassure her.

"NO!" She pushed.

"TINK! Listen to me, I have tried all my life to be something of worth in my life and others but I have never succeeded. My entire mission is to protect those I love and you are those people so I need you to take Henry home and never return. Trust me." I explained trying to keep as calm of a tone as I possibly could.

"I just got you back I-I can't lose you." She said tears streaming down your face.

"Come here." I told Henry and Tink as they both looked like they had seen a dead puppy.

"Do you trust me?" I said.

"Bu-" Henry tried to speak but I only wanted to hear one word.

"Do You Trust Me?" I said and they looked at each other. After a moment of silence that felt like eternity they shook their heads yes.

"Good. So trust me now. We will meet again ok?" They nodded at me and I turned to Pan.

"Alright Pan, I'll stay, but you have your shadow bring them home. NOW!" I said and he bowed.

"Your wish is my command, M'lady." He waved his hand and the shadow appeared grabbing onto henry and Tinks hands. I turned hoping that they wouldn't see my tear and when I turned back they were gone. It was as if everything that I had known had been ripped away from me and replaced with this emptiness inside of me but in a way I felt relieved. I had done my duty and I know that.

"Get some rest." Pan said to me as I turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" I said infuriated with his cocky tone.

"You'll need it for these next couple of days. You're gonna wish I had just killed you." He smirked and I knew that this was a huge price that I of all people had to pay. I'm just glad no body I loved had to pay it for me.


	5. Revealing

It had been maybe two months, since Henry and Tink left. I'm not sure, Ive honestly lost track. Nothing really had happened that was worth noting other than the countless hours of training me to fight and Pan having me wear the most revealing clothes for him, still the lost boys tongues dragged on the ground whenever they were around me. I wasn't bothered by this because I was living on an island with all boys so this was to be expected, although I would've guessed that at least half of them would have been interested in boys. Nope, most of them just sat around watching me take care of the younger lost boys who missed their moms and dads, cutting wood, or going to a lake that was found to shower. I knew they would watch me shower thinking they were pulling something over on me but, I got used to it and I don't even cover up anymore. I've grown more comfortable with myself. Besides, I know it's just what Pan wants me to feel, uneasiness. It wasn't going to work. He was gone for most of the day, I wasn't sure where, but it gave me enough time to take a small break from my daily chores. I walked over to the fire and took a seat on one of the logs. I was cold due to the fact that the clothes Pan gave me to wear were a pair of green short shorts, a black crop top which exposed way more of my chest than I would've liked, and a pair of black boots. I warmed up a little bit by the fire when I felt the log gain some weight. I looked over to see a lost boy, about as tall as Pan, sitting really close to me. His name was Slightly. He was blonde which was mostly covered up by a beanie that he made from a fox skin, slender, tall for his age, and very perverted and creepy.

"Hey hot stuff." He said scooting even closer than before. I wanted to slap him across the face when I felt his hand on my thigh. Swiping it away only infuriated him.

"Oh, so that's the way it's gonna be?" He grabbed my hair and tugged me into the woods out of sight.

"You're gonna love me, right here, right now." He said in a very low voice.

"Fuck you!" I yelled kicking him in the balls. I ran for it but not before he could grab my foot making me fall to the ground. He climbed on top of me and I grabbed a rock and hit him on the side of the head with it. I ran to the edge of camp where he grabbed me from behind and placed a knife to my throat.

"Enough!" The brits voice rang in my ear. Pan had scolded the boy for several hours and then sent everyone to bed. I, of course, slept in Peters tent. He claimed that he needed to keep me from running off. Not like I could, we're in the middle of no where.

"Are you ok, love?" He asked in a sentimental voice. I was in the middle of changing when he walked in so he tried to seem like a gentleman and turned around, even though he's walked in so many times and just stared. I slept in a tank top and some sweats, these were the least revealing clothes that I had.

"Since when do you give a shit?" I asked turning around. He turned and faced me.

"Since I felt bad that one of my boys tried to touch you."

"Like you've never tried. Piss off."

"Look, I want you to know that I really do care for you." He walked closer to me as he continued to speak.

"I want to make you feel like the most special person on this island." He grabbed my waist and tried to kiss me when I grabbed his arm and turned him around pressing his hands in between his shoulder blades.

"Listen to me Pan, I don't need you to keep me safe and I don't need you to care for me. I know how to survive and I'll die before I sleep with your horny ass!" I pushed him off of me and then stormed to the exit of the tent.

"Where are you going, love?"

"I'm gonna go find a nice tree to sleep in. The bark on my skin is more comforting than your arms." I said smirking. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I left, I didn't feel the least bit bad about it. I now knew that I had no feelings for Pan or any of these other shitfaced boys. Neverland is going to shit and now I know what my mission is on this island. Save Neverland.


End file.
